Into the Unknown: Chapter 1
Desmond Moon I''' '''Mysterious Weapons We were flying towards a base of Liquid Fire, an organization that works for Burning Sun (our rival). Liquid Fire is an organization which invents weapons for Burning Sun and we recently found a warehouse were they created weapons. The warehouse was in Washington DC. We were flying in an airplane that Leo Valdez created for our Team, Team Delta. I seated next to our pilot Jack Robson. Next to him was one of my closest friends of Team Delta, Josh McLean. They were probably close friends cause they were closest of age and more expierenced in battle than the rest. "You guys ready?" I asked them. "Of course we are." replied JT Ronaldson. "So what's the plan?" asked Veronica. "We sneak in, see what weapons they have then we kick their butt," I told them. "Also, whoever beats the most monsters or evil demigods gets extra dessert." "We're here." said Jack. The plane was flying over an abandoned warehouse, the plane was in Stealth Mode so they couldn't see us. We opened the door so we could jump down. "Who wants to go first?" "I'll go first." said Josh. He walked towards the door then jumped down and landed on a tree next to the warehouse, it seemed they didn't see him fall so at least we could still use the element of surprise. After Josh, went JT then Emma then Jack and finally Veronica and I. We were all standing against the wall under a big window. I checked through the window to see what was inside but all I saw was an empty warehouse. "There's nothing here." "What do you mean there's nothing?" asked Josh. "I mean the warehouse is empty," I answered. Then the ground inside started moving and someone appeared from under the warehouse. "Nevermind, they are underground." We entered the warehouse then Jack found a switch to open the underground door. We walked down the stairs to scan the place. "Watch out!" yelled Emma then an underground wall covered us from the bullets that were about to rip our heads. "Thanks," we all said. Then started attacking the demigods who were shooting us. There were four in total. Josh knocked down the first when and the second one then Jack the third one and I took down the final one. "I got two," chuckled Josh. "Winning here." "I saved all of you, I think that counts as 6 points." said Emma. We entered the main room where the weapons were beein created then we started destroying everything. There were about 30 demigods and monsters in the facility. We worked together as a team, most of the time two of use were defending while the others attacked, it was one of our best strategies. "Protect Weapon 30!" yelled one of the demigods known as Drake Vapor, he was the one in charge and probably the most powerful one. He started fighting Josh, Jack and JT together but it didn't seem like they were much of a fight. I went to help them but was covered by an ugly cyclopes. I stabbed it in the leg then threw my knife at his eye and he vanished. JT was sent flying and hit a window. He fell to another room which had a giant circled door. "JAKE!" yelled Veronica. "Weapon 30!" yelled Drake Vapor. I looked at the circled door then noticed it had a number 30 meaning...it was Weapon 30. "Destroy that weapon!" I yelled. I ran towards it and threw one of my explosive knives. The knife was about to detonate when Drake shot at me and the weapon caused a huge explosion. When I woke up, I was laying on the ground in a dark forest. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I had a few cuts on my arms and face but they didn't seem that bad. The forest was huge and had strange trees, they looked like pine trees but when you would touch them they would change form and spikes would appear on the bottom part of the tree like if it was defending itself. I looked at one of the trees then threw knives so I could start climbing. I was able to dodge the spikes coming out of the tree and soon I was on top of the tree looking at was out there. I saw a waterfall of fire, it had black rocks surrounding it and then behind it was a snow forest. I saw Emma a few feet away from me and started to jump from tree to tree towards her. I landed next to her and helped her up. She had a deep cut on her leg. "Let me help you" I said and grabbed her by the arm so we could walked towards a safe place. "We have to get something to heal that," I told her. "Where the hell are we?" she asked. "I-I...I have no idea." I finally said. Author's Note Okay, so here is the first chapter to Team Delta's main story. As you may have noticed, Team Delta was sent out to investigate about a weapon facility and ended up discovering their main weapon which was Weapon 30, a portal. The portal wasn't finished and the explosion that happened once it was activated changed the destination creating another dimension which Team Delta was sent to along with Liquid Fire. Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865